Safe Haven
by Theresa471
Summary: A reposting of a very special Castle series. Beckett and Castle are asked to bring in a witness for from Safe-Haven. A Witness Protection program up-state. When there is a accident caused by a storm. 17 chapters in all.
1. Chapter 1

Safe Haven

Chapter One

The full moon remained observed by the cloud cover. Leaving a glow to illuminate in the forest below of Upstate Albany, New York. While a howling wind gathered the remaining tendril of leaves from the trees and moved across the clearing into the darkness.

The shadowed outline of a lone figure running through the open space. When prompted after seeing the security force in there black cars pulling into the clearing, parked alongside of the "Safe Haven" Witness Protection agency.

The head lights blinking on and off to let Captain Kate Beckett and Castle know with giving their witness. To say it was safe to come out to be escorted back to the 12th precinct to be asked a serious of questions.

But first Castle killed the engine. While his wife Kate keeping her attention focused. On the lone female coming out with two agents holding there weapons in hand. Just in case of an possible attack.

In one swift movement by the two agents. They placed Susan Rollins aged 32, bank executive for Chase Manhattan Bank in New York City. As she entered the car. While one of the security agents slammed the door having to be sure she's in safely.

Kate Beckett had told Castle to get moving once again. For the long drive back to the 12th precinct for a further interview.

Castle asked to come along as a safe guard. Since he didn't want to his wife go alone. While their eight month old son Reese was being watched by Alexis and Martha for a rare evening together.

Beckett was dead set against this idea any way. However with orders from Inspector Victoria Gates. She'd no choice in the matter. Susan Rollins had valuable information on a bank fraud operation going on in her division.

When she had found the information by mistake a few weeks later going over certain receipts. And having to not jive with her computer files.

She'd suspected for sometime that the bank manager Ryan Reynolds of the bank for the past two years was some how doctrine up certain account files.

She didn't know how to proceed on this matter. She decided to call a close friend of hers in the security business on what to do further.

He'd suggested speaking with the police. But first she needed to be placed into a "Safe Haven" to help with protecting herself from being involved with the bank.

Castle navigated his way with the vehicle along the path of the darkness. His wife telling him to go a few feet at a time. Until they reach the main road. She wasn't taking no chances at this point.

While Susan was biting her bottom lip hoping for the best. A few tears slipped from her eyes. She was holding on tightly up against the back of her seat. Along with her nails digging into the fabric of the car seat.

It was starting to rain all of a sudden. Including with the clap of thunder. She felt the thunder in her bones. Hearing the rain come pouring down.

She could hear Beckett tell Castle to please slow down a little. When another clap of thunder could be heard, and than a streak of lightening hitting a tree up ahead of them.

For where all of a sudden with everything happening quickly, the tree splits. Hitting the road, catching everyone off guard.

Castle wasn't able to control the vehicle having to over turned. Knocking out all three.

/

Castle remained motionless. In the over turned black Mercedes vehicle. While both of the ladies were thrown out of the vehicle on the cold, dirt wet pebble road. During the down pour and thunder/lightening storm.

He lowered his gaze to his lap and tried to move. Having to be in pain with his right leg, back and neck were hurting him.

His mind was trying to process the past few minutes. His hand blindly tried to reach for his wife. His subconscious mind working to keep him from panicking.

He tried to open the car door absentmindedly. The rain pouring down soaking him through his clothes. He needed to focus his eyes around to see if he could see Beckett or Susan. He moved his head a little to see what could be seen. While the rain washing away the trail.

Castle was able to find them fifty feet away not moving an inch. As his heart was in his throat. When he bent down to check his wife for any injuries, as with Susan.

Castle could tell that both of them were still breathing. With Kate having a number of cuts and bruises. He needed to get them back into the vehicle if possible, or able to get them back to the Safe Haven for safe keeping. Until help arrives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Safe Haven

Castle was frantic. He was able to get to Kate into the vehicle that was upside down. it was mostly for protection from the elements. The same with Susan. Both ladies were still out cold. He was hurting in a great deal of pain.

He had to do something. Either to leave and look for help by going back to the Safe Haven cabin, or to the main road. But then again there might be those involved with the bank fraud watching them. For all he knew.

The storm, the tension and the thoughts swirling in his mind kept Castle tossing ideas in his head. He replayed the entire day and evening in his mind. While the rain was much harder as it could get.

He didn't know how bad his wife was at the moment, along with Susan. Matter in fact himself included, but he needed to do something right now.

Castle decided to leave to try to make it to the main road. As he geared himself with moving out into the elements with the thunder continued. But thank god there was no lightening at the moment.

Too much to handle, and too hard hopefully he will be able to make it to the main road.

/

Meanwhile.

A lone vehicle hiding out on the side of the road were waiting for anyone to come out.

Sterling Anders a scout for Ryan Reynolds and one other were inside the black van. With Anders holding onto his weapon. While the older man was holding onto his binoculars watching and waiting for the rain to let up at all.

"It's too bad this storm it's getting in the way of things for the moment. I am wondering. Why it's taking too long for them to come out from the cabin. It was supposed to be a simple pick up and drive back to New York City." Anders inquired.

"That is what I thought Sterling. But then again having to deal with Captain Kate Beckett has never been anything normal from over the years." While checking again with his binoculars. Even though the rain having still to be heavy, along with the howling wind and the clap of thunder once more.

/

Inside the upside vehicle. Both of the ladies were starting to come around from their injuries.

Susan was moaning trying to get her bearings. As with Kate Beckett.

She tried pushing out the door. But found it to be pouring Cats and dogs outside. Including a missing Richard Castle. Panic started to rise in the pit of her stomach. She needed to call his cell phone. But she'd no signal during the severe storm, she had to wait.

In a croaked voice Susan says. "Do you think he might of went to the Safe Haven to go for help?" Trying to catch her breath from the pain she was suffering with at the moment.

Kate looked on with a frantic expression to calm her racing heart. "I don't know Susan. All we could do for now is just wait out the storm and just go from there." She stared blankly at the window seeing the rain was still coming down extremely hard, while Castle was braving the elements.

/

Castle was soaked to the bone. Even though the rain was beginning to let up a little. His face was weary and his entire body limp along the way.

While Sterling Anders having seen the lone figure walking in the rain, he asked his partner to put away his weapon, to get outside to put up the hood to check under neath as part of the scenario. While Anders would be behind the wheel playing his part.

He started to holler at him. While Castle having to be careful with his movements asked them on what was wrong. Asking to use there cell phones. As he pounded on the window, yelling. "Open up please, I need your help, I have two injured women on the back road from the lightening. Hitting a tree to have crashed into it."

"Sorry sir, we can't move at the moment. We have been trying to start the van for almost thirty minutes now from the storm. Maybe if the rain stops, we will be able to start it up again. Your welcome to stay in the back to dry off until the storm stops."

Castle smiled impatient with his words. "All right I will get into the back for now. But I need to call for help as soon as possible. Once I am able to get a signal on my cell phone."

While climbing in to try to dry off. While Sterling gave an signal to wait for now. Until the time was right to move on him and the two ladies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Safe Haven

Castle was working himself into a crazy man. Worrying a great deal having to be stuck here with these two probably trouble. He didn't know for the moment. Since both men were very quiet reading a newspaper. The other was closing his eyes to take a nap of sorts.

He steadied himself taking hold. Wishing for the rain stop, but then again he needed to ready himself. He wanted to scream out his wife's name. "Kate!"

Meanwhile.

Kate Beckett and Susan having to short and petite then Kate. she wasn't able to hold herself up from a possible concussion. She might be suffering with.

She needed to focus. But it was getting hard to do so with her life some what passing her by.

She has only been married once. She was married for two years, five years ago. With one child aged three having to be currently staying with her mother Jolene in Fort Lee, New Jersey. Until this entire mess would be settled. But for now Angela, her daughter is in safe hands for now.

Her ex-husband John works in the construction business always working year round either locally or across country.

Never really giving her the quality time that was needed.

/

Detective Kevin Ryan was worried. It's been four hours now since Beckett's last check-in with him and the 12th precinct.

While Esposito punched the end button as the call went straight to voice mail. Once again with Beckett's cell number.

He shook his head at his partner trying his best to keep the nagging thoughts out of his mind. He gets up from his desk in frustration.

Ryan looked on with great concern. On the count of three. He took in a deep breath before speaking.

"We need to do something about what is going on with not hearing a word from Captain Beckett." Ryan says to Esposito.

Esposito giving a nod to his partner. "I agree Ryan, we need to place a call to Inspector Gates and Captain Anderson on this matter. I don't like it one bit at this time."

Ryan raised his head up after placing another call this time. "Nothing again Javier. I need to call Alexis and Martha. They are watching Reece. Maybe they were able to check-in with them instead." Having all of a sudden to be thinking about his own son Nicholas.

/

Alexis sitting on the couch of the loft. Hugging her knees to her chest, while waiting for Martha to come out of the nursery.

She lifted her head. When Martha came out after checking on Reece. Having woken to be needing to be changed and his bottle for now.

Martha says to Alexis. "Have you heard anything?"

Alexis was upset. "No nothing as yet. I should call the precinct and find out whether Kate was able to contact the precinct. They should of been on there way back from the safe house." Alexis cried out softly. Thinking about the violence that could have befullen her father and Kate.

It was at this particular moment.

Alexis dialed the precinct. Detective Kevin Ryan picked up his phone. It was Alexis calling asking him in a rather frantic voice.

"I am sorry Alexis. There has been no word as yet. We have tried several times to both cell phones. And were going to voice mail."

"Thank you detective please keep me posted."

/

Beckett and Susan finally made it back to the cabin in one piece. With the supervisor in charge was asking questions.

"Okak. Captain Beckett, lets go through this one more time." Captain Auer asked in charge of handling over Susan Rollins to her and Castle earlier.

With a moan from the pain.

Beckett and Susan were being attended to. She lowered her head to the bed. While the female agent was making sure she was having any other issues. Compared to Susan being dizzy.

She needed to see a real doctor just in case other brain traumas don't exist.

Beckett tried to sit upright. She felt a twinge in her lower spine and arched her back in order to not feel it as much. She was in trouble as well with the supervisor agent looking on with concern.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4th Safe Haven

With the rain, wind and thunder letting up. It would give the security personnel at the safe house. In order to have themselves ready to go out looking for Richard Castle and a possible situation.

Beckett was thinking to herself despite the dulling pain in her back. It would come to a hostage crisis. Having to be thinking back the past year with Loksat and Caleb Brown. She'd promised herself after letting go of her past in every way, to start out fresh with her life, job, baby and most of all her marriage.

When Captain Auer came over to check on both ladies. He had told her. They would be getting ready to go out to look for her husband.

"I am coming Captain." She says getting up from the pain. As the pain shoots down to her legs. She refused further help for now. Getting off the bed while checking her weapon inside of the barrel.

/

Meanwhile inside the black van.

The rain was finally letting up with the sun starting to break through the Cirrus cloud cover. Castle tells the two men he was going to try using his cell phone. But didn't get very far when Sterling pointed his gun at Castle, along with the other man.

"What's all this gentlemen?" Trying to calm his fray nerves and his voice to be stupidly blind to any potential dangers with this case. And to walk into this situation fully, it was way beyond his thinking as to why. For where he could of gone back to the safe house and just be happy with that aspect.

"I won't beat about the bush Mr. Castle." Sterling had his arms folded now. While handing his weapon for a moment, as Castle tried to understand the ordeal.

His entire sense of self worth, his awareness of gravity leaving him in an emotional limbo. Having to think back of the bad days a year ago. When his wife was looking for the likes of Loksat and the rest of the organization.

/

Captain Auer having tried to call Castle on his cell, as with Kate. Since they were able to receive a signal finally, however it was still going to voice mail having not to be a good sign at this point for the group.

And if this is the case for a possible hostage situation he would be leading the raid, along with Beckett. For which he or she would eliminate any chance of a situation that Castle would be injured or killed.

They would have to scope out the area. To see if their were any vehicle that could hold Castle at bay.

Beckett slowly raised her head. Having been given a vest to protect herself further with being shot at for what ever reason.

She was pissed. She wouldn't bend or break any further after what she had gone through this past year.

She needed to trust her instinct at this time. When their is a child at home that needed his parents to be alive.

While her heart twisted viciously, but at least it felt like it was in her chest again. Instead of some where else.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five Safe House

"You need to stay quiet Mr. Castle. Or you will know what's good for you." Sterling was waving his weapon again at the writer. Sterling had asked his partner on whether their was any duct tape in the van. He'd said yes to his question. To find it in the tool box, having been ordered to tied his hands, feet and most of all. His mouth.

Castle won't be able to move now. If he dare to try. He would have to wait for his time. If ever that time does come for him.

But for now the sun was completely out now, as if the entire storm never existed in the first place.

/

The loft was quiet. While Alexis had received a phone call from Ryan letting her know. The group from the 12th precinct was on their way to the safe house "Safe Haven.

Captain Auer and his group were heading outside geared up with a hurting Beckett.

Susan Rollins was told to stay put inside. Even though she was aloud to call her mother Jolene. And to speak with her daughter Angela for a few moments.

Her daughter wasn't really able to understand why her mother wasn't around for her. But her mother did and understood her motives and reasonings.

"Mom, I will be home as soon as the authorities have their way with me. But for now I need to know my daughter will be fine in the short run."

"She will be, Susan. Just give it a chance for now. Please just take care of yourself. Is all I asked of you, all right?" She frankly stated before leaving a reply with having to end the phone call quickly.

"I love you, mom." Silently saying the word to herself. How she wished this was all over with for now. Having to lay down on the bed, she was feeling woozy again and weak from the accident by that damn tree caused by the lightening.

/

She wasn't supposed to be here. She wanted to be home with her son Reece after going back to work on a part time basics, but here she is here now. She was on her way to work. When she'd gotten the phone call from Inspector Gates about the witness. She was only to pick up the witness and drop off coming back to New York City.

But now here she is into a possible hostage crisis situation involving her husband Richard Castle.

She was in pain like previous times from over the years, and in each case, she is always able to deal with it. Like everything else in her life. Ever since her mother was still alive at the time.

When her mother was murderd, it was like as if someone had shot her body. But instead of when she was shot in her chest by the sniper in the cemetery. Castle professing his love for her on the ground.

At the moment.

She was listening to Captain Auer giving orders to his personnel. She was told to stay towards the back of the truck. Before getting out at the perimeter before exiting the main road access entrance.

Her head was pounding. Along with her mouth having gone dry all of the sudden.

Captain Auer listening to those scouting the area on foot. She was able to hear the words on the walkie talkie about a black van outside the entrance of the main road.

The scouting party using their special binoculars. Were able to see at least two men in the vehicle.

This is when Captain Auer ordered his men to hold back for further information. While Beckett is waiting it out with the rest of the group. There was nothing she could do for now. But wait it out...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Safe Haven

"Castle, I hope your all right?" She was saying to herself, while she was leaning her shoulder over Captain Auer's shoulder blade. If they were able to see any one else inside the black van. Not even bothering to worry about her over health for that matter.

Keeping her gun ready at her side. She continued to watch, while Ryan and Esposito will be here. But it's going to take time. She was hoping they would be able to use a police helicopter to get here quicker.

Even though they were given the black van's position .

"Captain, this is really a serious matter on whether Castle is actually being held."

Captain Auer muttered something under his breath behind her, No doubt wishing this entire matter never happened with the storm, or Susan Rollins getting involved.

Beckett tries to move. With the pills that was given to her were finally taking effect lessening the sharpness of the pain in her lower spine.

He glanced around for further signs for his scouts.

They were at the perimeter checking through the binoculars.

Sterling had asked Castle to get out of the van now. He and his partner with his hostage were going to head for "Safe Haven". They were going to battle it out with holding Castle.

The scouts saw their perps holding Castle at bay with their weapons, the guns aimed directly at Castle's head and back.

Something had to be done. But first the scouts had to move away from being seen. While reporting in to their supervisor.

"Are you sure about this?" He says to them over the walkie talkie. "Damn!, see if you can get in a few good shots off with your rifles with the special scopes?" He ordered adding further. "But report back to me when ready."

"yes, sir." Over the walkie talkie.

There was silence over the walkie talkie for a moment. Then all of a sudden... "Can't get a shot off. Both men are holding guns directly at Castle's head and back. I'm afraid to say. If we take the shots, their guns just might go off to hit Castle either in the head or his back."

All right back off for now. We will see what can be done back here." He turned around to face Beckett. She was biting her lip with hearing the news...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Safe Haven

Castle was waiting. Sterling and his partner were nervous walking behind him with the sun soaking up the ground after the heavy rain storm.

He was raged, struggling with his emotions and his humility to have this happened to him again. "But who knew anyway?" He needed to have his own "Safe Haven" to be home at the loft with his wife and son.

Both men didn't say a word, they kept walking by passing the scouts in the trees high up, the men couldn't see them, it was there chance scanning the area and for there shot.

The scouts were speaking to Captain Auer via walkie talkie very softly. "We have our shots now." Looking through the rifle scopes with their fingers on the triggers. They fired...

Castle wasn't hit accept for the shock seeing both men being hit in their heads splatting blood all over him and every where.

Both bodies dropped to the dirt ground faced down.

"Castle...Was Beckett's only words, when the main group rushed quickly to reached them taking five minutes, the longest five minutes of her life.

He knelt down to check for a pulse on both men, their were none. With both scouts carrying their rifles walked over slowly. "Are they dead?"

"yes, very dead, I was praying for something like this gentlemen."

"Matter in fact our supervisor Captain Auer with his men including Captain Beckett will be here soon."

"Thank god." Taking a deep breath before seeing the others from Safe Haven rushing. He could see his wife walking slowly from her injuries from the crash/turn over.

After a brief moment, she tries to move to reach her husband with a bruising kiss to catch him totally off guard.

"My god Rick, I thought I lost you again." She whispered into his ear almost remembering the same type of words she said to him three plus years ago.

"Never again Kate." He replied, his voice was hoarse. This time he tightened his grip on her asking on whether she was doing okak.

"No, but I have been tolerating it the best I can Rick, with the pain, by the way Ryan and Esposito are on there way over here, no doubt they will be able to take me and Susan to a hospital by helicopter, she's suffering with a concussion."

They separate when Captain Auer asked Castle on whether he was okak or not.

" I am getting there Captain, I never suspected I would be caught again in another hostage situation."

"Next time Castle think, always try to go with your gut feeling is all I am trying to say to you."

"One thing for sure Captain, I still need to calm down at Safe Haven, my nerves are shot, along with my blood pressure and heart is still racing a little."

Kate was able to chuckle a little before bending over with pain from the lower back once again.

"That's it for you, Captain Beckett, I will have my men bring over the truck to take you back to Safe Haven until the helicopter gets here."

"Captain." Before wincing in pain and Castle having to catch her before falling to the ground...and into a darkness passing out...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Safe Haven

Ryan and Esposito and one other in the helicopter arrived ten minutes later having to be forced to land in the middle of the main road. Captain Aure and his men were able to close off the road for 20 minutes with traffic stopped at a bare mininal.

Castle was able to help up with wife from the ground to place her into the truck once the helicopter arrived, and take Beckett, himself and Susan to the local hospital five miles away. The pilot having called the Albany Medical Center of their situation, they will be landing on the top of the roof for where the doctors would be greeting them.

While Esposito, Ryan and Sergeant William Anderson will stay with the rest of the personnel of Safe Haven to assist with getting both of the bodies to be prepared and taken to the local morgue, while other officersn from the 12th precinct would be arriving in a few hours by car to assist with the clear up.

/

Beckett was taken out of the helicopter first and placed on the gurney by Doctor Edward Jones to be taken to their emergency area to check her out further, along with Susan Rollins, she would be needing a series of tests done with a Cat scan, MRI and a few others to check for further brain injuries from the crash.

Captain Kate Beckett was placed onto her stomach in one of the emergency rooms for where Dr. Jones will have a x-ray done taken, before heading for another room for Cat/MRI scan as well for any spinal chord injuries.

Castle was told to wait in the waiting area, while his wife were having all of the tests done on her. But for now he was able to call his daughter Alexis and his mother to advised them on what had happened to him and Kate.

He was saying to himself after explaining everything to them.

His words were..."Take it easy Kate, you will be just fine, I am truly sorry for getting involved to almost die once again."

He sighs, resists the urge to close his eyes, getting up from his seat from inside the waiting area, pushing the door closing it with his strength or more from his anger then necessary.

She needs all the help she can get right now, along with Susan having to be caught further into the nightmare, and she winds up with a concussion to show for her efforts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th Safe Haven

All she could remember was the pain once the car had turned over from the tree hitting the vehicle and over turning, all she felt was the numbness and the black void. While Castle tried tocontrol the vehicle, but it was too late.

It took a few seconds to have her entire life pass her by.

She was starting to wake, her senses coming back to her, she was somewhere for the moment. She was in a hospital room that much she could tell.

The last things she remembered was passing out after the shooting of those two men on the ground.

Castle looked over to her after the doctors were able to check her out, she was one lucky lady for the most part.

Slowly opening her eyes, her attention was caught by the man watching her in the chair next to her bed. She tries to move a little, there was no pain at all, she must be heavily sedated to feel anything.

"Kate, how are you?" He asked as his eyes is totally focused on her only.

"Castle, what happened to me, I can't feel anything in my lower back?"

Her voice cracked as she tried to sit up into position, but was stopped by her husband.

"Your fine Kate, there wasn't any real damage done, mostly badly bruised, your going to have to take it easy for while, Dr. Jones will be here shortly to tell you the good news."

"That is good to hear, I was worried Babe, what about Susan?"

"She is going to have to stay here, she has pressure on the brain caused by the crash, the doctors will have to relieve the pressure, matter of fact she's in surgery now being prepared."

"I hope everything turns out all right with the surgery, by the way how long I have been out?" Her voice still hoarse.

"Twelve hours, the doctors decided to to keep you asleep for which was best for you, don't you worry about anything Kate, Reese is being taken care of right now, ok?"

"It's one least thing to worry about Castle, but now I need to know about Susan and her head injury." She asked quietly.

"True about the first part of your statement, but you need to take care of yourself foremost, anyway Ryan and Esposito had gone back to New York City after finding out about tour health, along with the two bodies being taken to the morgue."

Castle squeezed his wife's hand for emotional/mental support.

"Thank you, Babe for everything, I had the worst fears that I had more damaged done to my lower spine."

""Well it's not Kate, now I suggest you try sleep further, I plan to do the same, since I have a cot sat up next to you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Safe Haven

Some time later Dr. Julies Taylor brain surgeon. Was successfully able to removed the fluid built up in Susan's right side brain stem to steer clear of any further complications from the concussion.

She was taken ICU on the sixth floor of the hospital ward. Doctor Taylor had issued orders from the 62 year old surgeon for the staff to keep a close vigil on her condition. Until otherwise things changed with the doctor's orders.

When Susan's mother Jolene having been given the news. She was told that certain friends of the 12th precinct would fly her up to Albany, along with Susan's daughter Angela to stay at the hospital. Until her mother is able to come home.

There relationship is close between her mother and daughter. She has always been a risk taker all of her life, including when she had married her husband Seth at the time. But it just didn't work out for the best.

Seth pushed her to the limits, until she decided enough was enough with asking for the divorce. Never really in malice or in violence.

His charm in a way was too much smoke and mirrors. Along with the fact Susan early on had placed a restraining order on his visits with Angela. Making sure she was able to protect her daughter Angela for her sake.

He wasn't pleased with this fact having to be a loser in every way. He had long again abandoned his values. After divorcing and going to work for the construction company, he had gotten himself into further mischief with gambling. And hasn't been able to get out of his rut.

But for Susan, what she needed now was to recover to continue on with her way of life, Angela and her Mother Jolene.

/

Sergeant Esposito walking into the 12th after a long day, and evening. Received a brief report from the Albany County Medical Examiner's office from a Doctor Gerald Grey having done the autopsy on both men.

He wasn't ready to read the full report with all of the medical jargon used by the doctor. Sounding too much like Doctor Lanie Parish.

Finding Ryan in the computer room void of a tech, ever since Vikram had left for elsewhere. Working on another case for now. He was acutely happy with Captain Beckett being ok with her health, While Susan was in ICU still recovering after calling earlier the hospital.

When Javier walked in along with the report, he asked his partner on how he was feeling. Since his loyalty and strong sense of justice served to do him justice with his warm smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Safe Haven

It was late in the afternoon the next day. When Susan was waking. Her surgery having been successful. The events of the few days treading heavily across her. Though coming slowly awake.

She could smell, sense that she might be the hospital room after the surgery. She is trying to move, when someone is touching her to don't try to move too quickly.

It sounded too much like her mother. When she slowly opened her eyes . Getting somewhat used to the lighting in the room.

When Jolene tells her to open up slowly having the nurse near the light switch to lower the brightness, until she is able to be used to it.

"Mom." She says in a low whispered. Turning now to her direction. In the now dim lighting she can now make out the figure. Another figure is seated much smaller.

Than finally awake, she gives a little bit of a smile. "Welcome back Susan." Jolene says, while looking over at her daughter Angela asleep in the other chair.

While the nurse standing near the entrance of her room, telling her to try not making any sudden movements. Until her doctor gets here to take a look at her further.

"I understand, mom. How long was I out from the surgery?" Jolene looks over at her daughter before the nurse leaves to page for the doctor once again.

"24 hours. They wanted to make sure you are fine. Your doctor was able to relieve the fluid from your brain stem on the right side." She's exhausted from the ride, and the long wait before finally falling asleep three hours ago." Her mother couldn't speak any further having to be tired herself. She does lean in to kiss the cheek of her daughter with the tears starting to fall down her face.

"Mom, please don't cry I am happy everything worked out for the best."

"You can say that again Susan." Wiping the wetness from her face with the tissues that were sitting on the tray next to her bed.

It didn't take long for the nurse to come back in with her doctor having done the surgery on her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Safe Haven

Emotions in the hospital room were running rampart. Susan was glad to be alive.

But for others. Castle having woken up to watch his wife sleep peacefully now from the pain medication.

Since the death of Caleb Brown. There relationship had become stronger with a rhythm of subtext since the first day they met.

He'd always lived his life in both worlds. The bad boy millionaire versus the very over protective father trying and still is trying to make sense of the relationship between Alexis and himself.

He'd thought after she was able to be rescued in Paris, she would be able to understand his motives. But she wasn't able to. Even after he had returned after coming back during the two months he went missing.

Any rate. He needed to get up to wash himself or anything else that needed to be done. Besides calling home with an update on life in general including Reece.

When he was able to get himself together, he went to the waiting area to call for the update since the signal for his phone was stronger.

Everyone was fine. However Ryan had left a message with Martha to have him call Ryan when he gets the chance.

"Mother did he happened to say why?" He intensely kicked himself for having to asked in the first place.

"Yes, he did Richard. It would seem the bank for where Susan works have been watching someone for quite some time now. Besides the manager, and your not going to believe it. But I rather have him tell you the news, no doubt Susan is going to feel completely betrayed further."

"All right I will, thanks for helping out with Reece."

"No problem. Alexis will be here later as with William, Reece is going to just love is with all of the company."

/

Minutes later...

Castle calls detective Ryan at the 12th precinct.

He was working on four cases at the moment, but the most important was the bank fraud operation.

Ryan picked up the phone at his desk looking at satellite photos. He was shaking his head further having found the connection.

Susan Rollins ex husband Seth knee deep in gambling debt decided to try his hand at fraud now and possible murder charges.

"Ryan."

"It's Castle, I was told to call you, what's up bro?"

"Everything Castle, your not going to believe this. Susan's ex husband Seth is actually part of the bank fraud, her boss has been involved with. We were able to find further evidence on the case having his hand in part of the till."

Castle's mouth opened but nothing came out. "And why don't I find that not surprising Ryan, what is going to happen now?"

He shook his head and turned to slow his whirling thoughts.

"He's going to be arrested for his involvement and taken into custody. Those two men that were shot, were his own men from the construction company having gone after her in the first place."

"I wouldn't want to be the one to tell her these facts Kevin, but if you want me to, I will?"

There was silence on the other side of the phone...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Safe Haven

Castle wasn't all too pleased with giving Susan the news about her ex-husband. She is going to freak out to actually think her ex husband Seth was the one wanting her killed in the first place.

Castle remembered back to a time when Beckett had a situation when Cole Maddox wanted to her out right, with wanting to find out who had actually killed her mother.

He wonders what Susan would do, when she is informed of the truth. Castle hasn't as yet seen a photo of Seth in regard to what he looks like, but Ryan has, as with Esposito.

Would she fight him. Will the police be able to find him and arrest him to pay for his crimes. Does she think, would or will it be worth it for the scum to actually pay for what he had done to her both mentally and physically?

Would it affect her daughter Angela in the long run without having a father to be there for her, since she is still too young to understand as to why?

Castle after hanging up the cell phone in the waiting room, puts his phone back into his pocket for safe keeping, before heading for ICU to see Susan, Jolene and Angela.

Walking out of the elevator by passing the ICU nurses station and her room in the corner.

He could see through the glass, Jolene and Angela were sitting next to Susan's bed, she was listening to her mother speak about something.

Castle goes to knock on the door rattling the glass a little to get there attention. Susan looks up to wave her hand for him to enter.

He goes to open the door walking in slowly. As their was silence for the moment before going to the three ladies. He pats Angela on the top of her head saying hello to her. She said "Hi" back to the mystery writer.

While he snapped out of his thoughts with moving towards to the other side of her bed.

Susan could sense something was wrong with the way Castle was behaving and his body language.

She looks over at his expression before saying. "What's wrong?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Safe Haven

After asking the question. She knew it had to be something on Castle's mind.

Her Mother Jolene told her to be patience for Castle to speak. He was regretting having spoken to Ryan about her ex husband being involved.

"I just don't know where to start Susan, any rate the 12th precinct were able to find the one connection that was tied into your bank manager fraud operation." He paused for a moment after continuing. "Your ex husband Seth decided to dip into the till further needing a fix with his gambling debts."

"On, good god, I can't believe he would actually do something that desperate. Anything else Mr. Castle?"

"Yes. Those two men that had taken me hostage into the van, were actually his own men from the construction company they worked for. As with Seth, from what I understand. The police have an idea where he might be to arrest him with the evidence, along with the manager of the bank you work out of."

"It's truly amazing Seth would actually try to kill me to get ahead. I hope he rots in prison, when they find him. Better yet have one of the guards get to him first, I am sorry for me to be saying this Mr. Castle. I am just angry about all this."

"Susan, you need to calm down." Her mother tells her out of concern for her daughter and Angela.

"She is right Susan, it's no reason to hurt yourself further with this issue, especially with the way your health is right now, just relax, while letting the police do their jobs now."

"Mr. Castle, I truly do appreciate everything your done, I will try to take it easy for the sake of my piece of mind and for my daughter Angela." She takes a deep sigh before leaning back her head on the pillow.

"Good. Now I need to see to I visit my wife, no doubt she's driving the nurses crazy having to be chomping at the bit for me to come visit her." He gives her a wry grin for now before leaving her room. "Please take care of yourself for now, I try to come by later after talking with the doctor's about my wife's health condition."

"Thanks Mr. Castle for everything your done for us." Jolene replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Safe Haven

All she could remembered was the screeching of the tires on the rubble road. The metal of brakes trying to stop short of being hit by the tree caused by the lightening.

She felt the pain in her lower spine. When the car over turned, for her it felt like a life time closing her eyes and what was around her. Instantly fading away...

She was trying to get comfortable with those memories and the medication that was given to her from the nurses. She needed Castle by her side right now, and wondering when she would be able to leave the hospital.

She groaned to herself. When she looked up feeling sorry for herself, with Castle standing quietly at the entrance not saying a word to survey her mood.

"Kate?" In a soft tone focusing only on her. He slowly walked over to squeezed her hand before bending down to gently kiss her on the cheek.

"Rick." Her voice cracking a little, as she pushes herself up with his help into a sitting position. Despite the medication, she was glad of being pain free. But still her mouth was really dry. She asked Castle to give her a drink of water to be rid of the cotton mouth that she hates so much.

"That's better, how is Susan?" She says slowly.

"She's coping. But she wasn't all too pleased with the news about her ex-husband being behind of trying to kill her in the first place."

"I would be upset myself as well Rick and betrayed. But at least she is alive, her mother and daughter Angela is with her to keep her company. Speaking of which, when will I be able to be getting out of here?" She asked with a serious expression.

"I spoke with your doctor. He says maybe tomorrow some time in the afternoon, I am hoping for the best, along with the type of transportation to bring you home to have our little boy happy to have his mother home."

"I hope so Rick, I miss him a great deal right now."

He was glad she was doing better. But will she be able to get out of here without any further problems with her standing correctly? Continuing...What about finding Seth and the bank manager?" She was leaning back onto her pillow with taking in more water to feel much better over all.

"At least report from a team under cover were checking out areas for where Seth might just be hiding out from the authorities."

Acknowledging the information to his wife for now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Safe Haven

Seth was running as fast as he could with the under cover agents after him. He couldn't let himself go back. But for where he was concerned, he was determined to get away.

He knew his life was done forever. His partner tried to run. But was stopped quickly with a bullet to the right shoulder to stop him dead in his tracks.

Seth had no choice to stop and give up, while dropping his weapon onto the ground. One thing now is the fact his ex wife would be happy that he was caught. Truly happy!

What exactly did he have left anyway in his pitiful life accept the debts and jail. However if he was going to jail. He will be taking along all of the others.

If he could make a deal. Maybe he would be able to make amends for what he'd done in the past.

Seth sighed. As if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

But before his hands were placed in the cuffs, he asked the under cover officer on whether he could rub at his eyes, as a piece of dirt or something was lodged on the side of his right eye. The officer didn't argue with this request taking only a moment.

"Do you understand your rights?; You can have an attorney presence, or you can waive and give us what we need to cut down on your overall sentence. Or if possible to go into the witness protection program. No doubt once you talk, who ever is involved with the bank fraud will be surely after you. Like what your done with your ex wife."

While despair soaked through to his heart. "I wish to talk to those involved with arresting me. I have a journal I've been keeping for a year for the construction company and the manager at the bank, he didn't know this. I was able to hack into the computer system."

"Very well, I will inform my supervisor of this fact. Once we are able to get you back into police custody."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Safe Haven

He kept his eyes cast downward focusing on the officer pushing him inside the under cover vehicle to be taken.

Seth was frowning until getting inside.

He paused a beat, taking a deep breath trying to memorize why he was arrested in the first place. The pressure of the hand cuffs cutting into his wrists was a big reminder of his life in gentle.

The agent barked telling him to get inside deeper to be able to close the door. His deep baritone echoing in his ear.

Seth for a moment closed his eyes for a moment, instantly seeing the vision of Susan and his daughter Angela. it only lasted for a fleeing moment before coming back to reality.

The cuffs were cold and hard, uncompromising, hopefully once he makes his deal with the authorities. He would be able to live without pain.

/

Some time later.

He was able to let them know. Just where the journal was hiding. They would be able to find it just where he told them it would be with a wealth of information.

When Susan was released from the hospital four days later. Even though Kate Beckett was the very next day using Castle's helicopter service and then by ambulance straight to to the loft. For where she was settled into her bed.

The moment she was home. She was greeted by Alexis, William, Martha and most of all "Reece". Just barely able to walk. He was very excited to see his mother, greeting her with a big kiss and a hug.

Castle most of all was happy to have his wife home finally. They would some how have a home coming party in a few days. He was going to even invite Susan and Angela once settled.

/

As for Seth speaking with the district attorney was able to make a deal. Since the journal showed the names of the construction company officers taking bribes, along with the funds taken from the Chase Bank, to be in the millions Susan works for.

"Do I have my deal?; but first I need to see myy ex wife and child, before going into the witness protection program?"

"You will, as soon as we speak with her about setting up a place and time. You do realize your going to be under constant watch?"

He wasn't pissed about it. She has every right to turn down his request.

FINAL CHAPTER UP NEXT


	18. Chapter 18

Final Chapter 18th Safe Haven

Some time later...

Two days before Beckett's home coming party, Susan, Angela and her mother were asked to meet in Central Park as part of the deal for the Witness Protection.

It was a beautiful July 8th day, forecasted with no rain, only heat and humidity for the most part.

Susan and Angela were sitting on the park bench feeding the birds, as Angela was getting a kick out of it, while Jolene stayed in the vehicle to wait for her daughter.

When her daughter had received the news about Seth wanting to see them for the last time, and before changing his appearance going into the program.

Susan was looking around the area, to see whether there were any unmarked vehicles were around having to be waiting.

When all of a sudden, she sees him walking with two men in the back of him. He looked different, as if his quilt had been released from him with having to turned his own men and those involved.

She places Angela down onto the bench, for Seth to sit next to her withthe two men behind him as per orders.

Angela asked on whether she could hug her daddy before he leaves again, and won't be seeing him ever again.

She was aloud to sit on his lap for now, while tears were falling down from his face, wiping them away from his face to hold his daughter for the last time.

"I am sorry Susan for everything I put you through, now I need to make amends for myself and god, hopefully some day I will be able to come back into society without having to look back at my sins."

"I am sorry to Seth, please be at peace with yourself, hopefully you will be able to find a woman that will love you, liked I did at one time."

"Thank you, I need to go now." He looks over at his daughter before saying. "Take care of your mother for me, little one, all right?" Kissing her on her forehead before getting up to see the officers come around to meet him.

Anglea says something. Very softly only audible for Susan to hear. "Good bye daddy."

He walks back to the vehicle sitting in the back looking back at the two walking away in the opposite direction. They start moving off and turns his head once more to see them get into her mothers car pulling away for the last time, along with himself.

/

The home coming party was in full swing with several in attendence including Susan and Angela in the nursery talking to Kate, while everyone was enjoying themselves in the other rooms.

"Kate, I must tell you, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life with saying good bye to my past, now I hope to start fresh, the bank is taking me back with everyone involved with the bank fraud having been arrested, I will be able to start in two weeks."

"That is wonderful news Susan, come on lets go join the others, now that Reese is finally asleep, playing with Angela, Sarah Beth and Nicholas tired him out completely, and besides I need to relax now that the both of us will be all right after being in the hospital."

"I know, the one thing I won't be missing is the hospital food, that's for sure." Beckett chuckled looking back at her sleeping son...

"We are lucky women to have our children, maybe I will be able to give Rick more children in the near future, I look forward to it."

"I agree, lets go have that party Castle has been trying to push on everyone and his great tasting cake he boasted, since I arrived earlier."

THE END


End file.
